<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I drew this for you! by Data_HEX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584489">I drew this for you!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX'>Data_HEX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of a Young Prince [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Gabranth doesn't do children, Innocence, child drawings, gabranth's a softie, innocence before corruption, young gabranth, young larsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabranth had been roped into watching Larsa while Drace was out on duty. While not the first time he had spent time with the young child, it was the first extended time. A few days instead of a few hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of a Young Prince [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I drew this for you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few weeks ago I had a conversation with my friend Bits about the interactions between Gabranth and Larsa when he's younger, before they got close, which was what sparked this. </p><p>It had been rolling in my head, but I hadn't quite found the muses for it quite yet. </p><p>I hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.. uh.. Gabranf?” </p><p>A soft voice is heard to Gabranth’s right, and he turns to see young Larsa standing there, hands behind his back with a shy smile on his face. </p><p>Gabranth had been roped into watching Larsa while Drace was out on duty. While not the first time he had spent time with the young child, it was the first extended time. A few days instead of a few hours. </p><p>“Yes, Larsa?” he replies coolly, a tired undertone could be heard. They were on day two, and his patience was already running thin. How Drace had done this for six years was beyond him. Children were not his strong suit. </p><p>Larsa’s smile widens a little as he pulls a piece of paper out from behind him, with a crudely drawn picture on it. “I drew this for you. It’s us! See? You’re the big guy, I’m the little guy. We’re outside, playing.” Larsa points to each part as he explains it, before lifting it up to Gabranth. </p><p>Gabranth blinked a few times before he slowly reached out and grasped the paper, looking over it again. “Huh….” he says slowly before peering down at Larsa. “Well.. Uhm, thank you.” </p><p>He stares back at the picture. What does he do with it? Is he expected to keep it? Does he give it back? He stood there for a few moments unsure, before Larsa clears his throat, clearing sensing the confusion.</p><p>“You can put it on the fridge! Or the wall. Dracey has lots of pictures in her room. Ooohh, you could hang it near your bed!” the excitement oozed from Larsa at the idea, and ran off towards his own room. </p><p>Gabranth, still confused, just stood there, waiting for the young child to return. Is this how it is all the time? Larsa is just a big ball of energy almost all day long, until he crashes for the evening. He’s going to have to have a long talk with Drace the next time he’s recruited for babysitting duty. </p><p>Larsa runs back excitedly, carrying a pair of shoes. “I know it’s not time to go for a walk yet, but when it is, we could walk to your room, and take your picture, and hang it up!” he grins, holding his shoes tightly in his hands. </p><p>Something about the innocence of Larsa made Gabranth soften, just a little. The child hadn’t yet been hardened completely by the war outside his window, or the political unrest within the walls. He was just a child who likes to draw silly pictures, and give them to people he feels safe with. People he trusts. </p><p>Crouching down so he’s more level with Larsa, Gabranth gives him a warm smile and rests his hand on the boy's shoulder. “You know, Larsa, that’s not a bad idea. My bedroom is quite plain, so this would definitely look good next to my bed.”</p><p>Letting out a whoop, Larsa jumps up and down. “Yay, yay, yay! Oh! Does this mean I can draw more?! OOHH what about a chocobo!? Oooohh an airship. Maybe one of Dracey!” Larsa flung his arms around Gabranth’s neck, hitting the man in the head with one of the shoes in the process. </p><p>“Thank you Gabranf!”</p><p>Startled by both the gesture, and the shoe, Gabranth slowly wraps his arms around Larsa, embracing him in a light hug, while trying not to crinkle the picture. “You’re welcome Larsa.”</p><p>Pulling away, Gabranth can practically see Larsa vibrate with excitement as the boy steps away from him, tossing his shoes aside, and rushes back to the corner with the art supplies.</p><p>Chuckling, he stands back up and looks at the picture once more. A sort of melancholy feeling washes over him, as he tries to think back on his childhood with Basch. Did they do this sort of thing? Giving their parents pictures? He honestly couldn’t recall, but something in him has softened as this gesture. </p><p>Maybe babysitting Larsa isn’t a bad thing after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>